The invention relates to a framework for components in an electrical, electronic or mechanical apparatus, comprising a mounting plate having synthetic resin mounting projections secured thereto through holes in the plate.
Such a framework and a method of manufacturing same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,091. It may be used in magnetic tape recording and/or playback apparatus in which the framework serves to mount various components, for example, a transformer, a motor, a printed circuit board and a loudspeaker in their places. The synthetic resin projections on both sides of the mounting plate are formed by injection molding of molten synthetic resin in a mould which consists of two matrix halves between which the mounting plate is clamped. After the synthetic resin has solidified by cooling, the mounting plate together with the synthetic resin projections are removed from the mould, each of the synthetic resin projections on one side of the mounting plate being connected through holes in the mounting plate to one or more synthetic resin projections on the other side of the mounting plate. The synthetic resin projections which serve to mount components may have a variety of shapes as described in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent.
In manufacturing electrical or electronic apparatus, small apparatus dimensions are desirable. It is also desired to use a minimum number of assembly steps and individual components. A general attempt to achieve this is to combine the functions of various components.